Worrying About My Brother Finding Out
by holyfire
Summary: What happens when Santana and her brother both fall for the same girl.
**A/N: Just a little oneshot for you. Would really love if you could leave a review and let me know what you think of it!**

* * *

The Lopez's were new in town. Maribel Lopez, Carlos Lopez and their son Benito Lopez, who went by Benny for short. Maribel and Carlos were both lawyers who had moved to town to start a new law firm and Benny was a senior in high school.

Benny really did not like the idea of moving to a different town, especially when he had one year of high school left, but he had no choice. He knew he would be fine though, he was always good at making friends and at his last school he was one of the most popular guys in school, which probably did have something to do with the fact he was the star quarterback.

It was his first day in school and so far things were going pretty good. He had met a guy called Sam who was on the football team and he actually introduced Benny to the coach, so already Benny had gotten a trial for the team. He knew he was already going to be on it thought because Coach Beiste had said that she saw Benny play in an away game last year and she said she needed someone like that on her team.

"Dude, you're practically in. Coach has never said that about any of us before" Sam exclaimed as he and Benny started walking to class.

"Thanks man"

"So, what class have you got first?" Sam asked, as they both stopped by their lockers which were right next to each other and the place where they first met.

"Spanish"

"Oh sweet, me too. Mr Schue is cool, how are you at Spanish?"

The two of them grabbed their books and proceeded walking to the classroom. "I'm alright, my parents and my sister are fluent in it, but it never really stuck with me"

"Well Mr Schue is a pretty good teacher so you'll be alright and even if you're not he's pretty easy going on the grades so everyone passes"

"Hey Sam" two blonde girls came up next to him and Benny.

"Hey Britt, hey Quinn." He replied back as they came to a halt just outside of the Spanish classroom.

"Who's your friend?" Brittany asked as she smiled at Benny.

"This is Benny, he's new here and pretty soon he'll be the star quarterback" Sam tapped him on the back as he introduced the boy. "Benny, this is Brittany and Quinn. They're on the cheerio's"

"Cheerio's?" Benny questioned back.

"We're cheerleaders" Brittany smiled as she pointed to the uniform she had on. "Quinn is actually head cheerio" Brittany pointed to the blonde next to her.

As Benny looked towards the girl stood next to the bubbly blonde, he straight away got lost in her beauty. He immediately flashed his Lopez smile which usually did the job for him back in his old school.

"Hi" he grinned at the hazel eyed girl.

"Hi" Quinn smiled back.

"So, your head cheerleader? Does that mean you'll be cheering for me?"

Quinn raised her eyebrow as she smiled, "We'll wait till you're on the team first" she gave him one last grin before turning around and walking in the classroom, to which Brittany followed her.

Benny couldn't help but smile as he watched her go.

"Oh, I know that look" Sam spoke up from beside him.

Benny turned his head away from the blonde who was now sat in her seat in the classroom.

"What look?"

"The look every guy in this school has when they look at Quinn Fabray"

"Well, have you seen her? It's hard not to look at her that way. Do you think she'd go out with me? Benny asked, praying that the answer was yes.

"Well the fact that you'll probably be the quarterback will definitely help, but you should probably know that she is president of the Celibacy club"

"Does that mean-…?"

"Yeah" Sam confirmed.

"Hmm. Doesn't mean I can't try though right?" Benny grinned and then proceeded walking into the classroom. Sam shook his head as he chuckled and followed in after.

"Mr Schue, this is Benny. He's new here" Sam told the brunette teacher.

"Benny…?" Mr Schue looked over his register.

"It's actually Benito. Benito Lopez"

"Spanish name"

"Yeah, well I got Spanish ancestors"

"la bienvenida a la escuela secundaria McKinley. donde, en España son su familia?"

Benny scrunched his eyebrows as he listened, he really wished he had learned Spanish like his parents wanted him too and like his sister, because it would definitely come in handy now.

"Um, actually I don't speak Spanish" he awkwardly told Mr Schue.

"Oh" Mr Schue's face fell disappointedly, "Well, why don't you take a seat next to Miss Fabray over there" Mr Schue pointed to the seat next to Quinn and once he saw that, Benny's face lit up like a candle.

He walked over and placed himself in the chair next to the blonde with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Hi again" Benny smiled at the blonde.

"Hey"

"Looks like it's my lucky day today"

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" Quinn replied back.

"Because I get to sit next to you three days a week" Benny grinned.

"I guess it is your lucky day then"

"It definitely is. So, how about you make it even luckier and go out with me tomorrow night. I've been told that Breadstix is a good place to eat"

Quinn chuckled lightly, "You've got to work a little harder than that" she said before turning her head back to the front to pay attention to what Mr Schue was saying.

* * *

It took Benny two weeks but Quinn finally agreed to go on a date with him.

"So, what is the reason for this party next week?" Quinn asked.

"There's two reasons actually. One, is that my parents are away for the entire weekend and two is that my sister is finally coming home, so it's kind of like a welcome back for her."

"Where's she been?" Quinn asked, feeling intrigued.

"All over, she's spent the last three years travelling the world"

"So, it's been three years since you've seen her?" Benny nodded at the question.

"Wow. How old is she?"

"22"

"When does she get back?" Quinn asked.

"Tomorrow night"

"Are you excited to see her?"

"You really seem interested in my sister" Benny joked, "But yeah, I totally am, she's awesome. Seriously, I always have the best time when she's about"

The rest of the date went by and if Quinn was honest, she wasn't really feeling Benny. At times he acted like the cockiest person alive and not in a good way and at other times he acted incredibly different. It was like he was trying to be a cool person.

Benny on the other hand thought the date went extremely well. He didn't get a kiss at the end like he wanted but he knew when he took Quinn out again that he would get it.

* * *

Santana couldn't believe her parents had chosen this town to live in. She wished that they had chosen to live somewhere like New York City, that way she wouldn't have had to get a job in order to save up for a deposit for an apartment in the city.

She had spent all of her trust fund travelling around the world, so now she needed to actually work to save up some money. She had gotten an earlier plane that she was supposed to and instead of heading to her new home to see her family she stopped by Burt Hummel's Body shop and asked for a job, which she got straight away as when she told Burt about her previous experience with cars he hired her straight away.

After this, Santana started to make her way back to her new house, however, she got lost straight away. Even though it was a small town she did not know her way around yet.

As she attempted to make her way back, she really wasn't looking where she was going as she was trying to focus on the map image on her phone, she bumped into someone.

She saw books and a few pieces of paper fall on the floor so she instantly crouched down to pick them up.

"I'm so sorry" The girl who she bumped into apologised and never before had Santana been so attracted to a voice.

"No don't be it…" Santana looked up and lost her words completely when she saw the girl she bumped into. The blonde hair, the hazel eyes, damn she was beautiful. "It was my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going"

The blonde girl smiled at her and Santana couldn't help but match it. It was like as soon as she saw that smile she couldn't help but return one. It was infectious.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it" the blonde picked up the rest of her books and stood up, as did Santana before she handed the books over which she had picked up for the blonde. "I'm Quinn" the blonde introduced.

Santana grinned at her, "I'm Santana. Santana Lopez"

"Lopez? As in Benny Lopez?" Quinn asked back.

"You've met my baby brother I take it"

"I have. So you're the sister I've heard so much about"

"Baby Benny's been talking about me then?"

"He has. I'm his partner in Spanish"

"Ah, well now I feel bad for you. Benny sucks at Spanish. He didn't get that special Lopez tongue"

"And you did?"

"Oh I definitely did" Santana grinned cheekily.

Quinn found herself really enjoying talking to Santana, and also found herself loving the way the girl in front of her was kind of flirting with her. Benny should definitely take notes from his sister in how to act around women.

"So, how come you're walking around here? I thought you guys lived on Grove road?"

"They do, or we do I guess. I've never been there. I literally went straight from the airport to town so I could try and get a job"

"Did you?"

"I did. You're looking at the newest employee at Burt Hummel's Body Shop"

"So you know how to fix cars then?" Quinn raised her eyebrow intriguingly and Santana decided that it was one of the most attractive things she had ever seen.

"I do. You should stop by sometime" Santana beamed her famous Lopez smile.

Quinn grinned in response, "Maybe I will"

The two girls stood their grinning sheepishly at one another, until a beeping from Santana's phone brought them out of it.

Santana tore her eyes away from Quinn's and reached for her phone and read the message from her little brother.

 _Big sis! When are you getting here?_

"Ah, I should probably go. The family awaits my arrival"

"Okay" Quinn said, kind of disappointed that the brunette had to leave, but Quinn knew that she also should probably be getting home otherwise her parents would be sending out a search party for her.

"Do you know which way it is?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, you just go straight along this road and then turn right and you're there"

"Alright, thank you. It was really nice to meet you Quinn"

"You too"

The girls shared one last smile before Santana turned to walk in the direction Quinn pointed. Quinn didn't know why she was feeling an incredibly attraction towards Santana after only talking to her for just 5 minutes, but she did know that she would definitely be stopping by the Body shop something soon, even if it meant that she would break her own car on purpose so that she could be in the brunettes company some more.

Santana arrived at her new home ten minutes later. From the outside it was pretty nice, she knew that the house would be because her parents had very well paying jobs. She knocked on the door as soon as she got there since she didn't have a key yet.

The door was opened not moments later by her little brother.

"San!" Benny exclaimed excitedly.

"Is that little baby Benny all grown up?!" Santana smiled as she took in the sight of her brother. "What happened to that little scrawny kid I saw last?" she joked.

"He started lifting weights at the gym and got older" Benny replied.

"Well are you too old to give your big sister a hug after all these years?"

Benny playfully thought about it for a moment before embracing his sister in a big hug.

"I'm glad you're back San" Benny told her as they stepped back from the hug.

"It's good to be back. Now tell me, how's life been treating you for the past three years?"

The two siblings went inside and caught up. Santana told Benny all about her travels, where she'd been and what she had seen and Benny told Santana about the past three years of his life.

"So, do you like it here?" Santana asked after they had caught up on all the important things. They were now currently sat in the living room talking.

"I do actually. I made the football team"

"That's awesome kid. I'll have to see you play sometime."

"Yeah, definitely"

"Anything else going on. Got a girlfriend?" She asked teasingly.

"Not right now, but hopefully soon"

"After just two weeks of living here. Just like a true Lopez you move in fast"

Benny chuckled at Santana's words. "This girl must be something special"

"She definitely is. You'll meet her at the party next week."

"If she's so special, I'll try not to take her for myself" Santana joked.

"Please, like she'd pick you over me. I mean, have you seen these guns?" Benny lifted his arms and showed off his muscles.

"Yeah yeah, alright" Santana laughed, "Put them away. Now, back to this party"

"It's going to be so awesome San. I can't wait for you to meet my friends, they're going to love you"

"Everybody usually does" Santana playfully shrugged. "So, I'm assuming that you need me to get the alcohol for this party?"

Benny grinned hopefully at his sister, "Yes please"

Santana chuckled and ruffled Benny's hair, "You're lucky I love you Benny boy"

* * *

Santana had been in Lima for a week now and honestly it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be, it still was no New York City though. She had met some cool new people and she actually enjoyed her job, she liked fixing cars but it was something she wanted to do forever.

Santana, you've got a customer" Burt shouted.

Santana rolled out from underneath the car she was currently fixing and stood up from the roller. She wiped the oil from her hands on her jeans and walked over to the entrance to see who the customer was.

She grinned like a Cheshire cat once she saw who it was.

"Fancy seeing you here" she walked over to the blonde.

"Well you said, if my car ever needed fixing then you were my girl. Is that still true?" Quinn grinned back. Quinn left out the part where she lifted the hood of her car and actually pulled some of the wires so it would break.

"It most certainly is. What seems to be wrong with it?" Santana asked.

"It won't start. Think there is something wrong with the engine"

"Let's take a look shall we?"

Santana and Quinn walked over to the blonde's car which had just been taken off the tow truck. Santana got the keys from Quinn and attempted to start the car, to which she had no look, so then she lifted the bonnet of the car so she could get a look at the engine.

"Damn, no wonder it wasn't starting" Santana chuckled as she got a look at the engine.

"What's wrong with it?" Quinn asked.

"Well you're missing a pretty important part of the engine, so no wonder it wasn't starting"

"Can you fix it?" Quinn asked after Santana closed the hood.

"I can, but I'll have to wait a few days for the part to come in. We don't have any in the shop."

"Ah okay. So when do you think it will be ready?"

"Probably by Saturday"

Quinn nodded. "You know, I'm going to your house on Friday night" Quinn stepped forward closer to the brunette.

"Benny's party" Santana confirmed.

"Yeah. Will you be there?" Quinn asked as she bit her lip and Santana couldn't help but drift her gaze to it.

"I will be"

"Awesome. I bought a new dress for it yesterday"

"Oh yeah? What's it like?"

"It's black, shows off a little cleavage, fits me in all the right places. You'd like it." Quinn grinned suggestively.

Santana's eyebrow raised as she imagined Quinn in the dress. "I'm sure I will"

Quinn smiled triumphantly, getting the reaction she wanted from Santana. "Anyway, I should probably go. My friend Brittany is waiting for me over there" Quinn pointed to a girl sat in the car in the parking lot. "I'll see you Friday night I guess"

"You definitely will" Santana smiled at her once again, it was like whenever she was near the blonde a smile was always on her face.

"Bye Santana."

"Bye Quinn"

Santana's eyes lingered on the blonde as she walked away and Quinn knowing that Santana's eyes were on her added an extra sway to her hips as she walked.

Santana didn't know what was coming over her. She didn't usually go for younger girls, but there was just something about Quinn which majorly appealed to her. She definitely couldn't wait for Friday night now.

* * *

Friday night arrived and by the time Santana arrived at the house after she had finished and locked up the body shop, the party was in full swing.

The music was loud, the drinks were flowing and people were dancing. Santana couldn't help but chuckle at all the people who were in her house right now. One thing she loved was that people in high school really let loose when they went to parties. As long as they had a drink in their hand they didn't care what was going on. Santana liked that, she would soon join them because she really did love a good party, but first she had to change out of her clothes.

"Baby Benny, looks like this parties kicking off" Santana playfully tapped him.

Benny grinned once he saw his sister, "It definitely is. Wait here, I want to introduce you to some people"

"Ah the famous girl I've heard so much about"

"Yeah, she's around here somewhere. I've just gotta find her. So if you wait here, I'll go get here" Benny started to move off but Santana caught his arm.

"Let me get changed first huh Benny boy. I mean I want to make a lasting impression on your girl don't I, make her see what she's missing out on by going for you instead of me" She joked.

Benny laughed, "Sure San, whatever you need to believe"

"Oh I do believe it Benny. I'm sexy as hell"

Benny cringed playfully at Santana's words. Sexy was not a word he personally would use to describe his sister. "Whatever San, just get changed"

Santana laughed at his reaction as she walked away and proceeded to go upstairs. Luckily it was a lot quieter upstairs.

She opened the door to her room and was surprised to see who she saw sitting on her bed.

"Hi" Santana said surprisingly as she didn't expect to see Quinn sat on her bed, not that she was complaining however.

"Hi" Quinn grinned as she saw the brunette. "Sorry, I was just trying to escape downstairs for a little bit. It's pretty loud down there"

"It's alright. Yeah, it's pretty busy down stairs. I just came in here to get out of this top" Santana referred to her oil stained white t shirt.

"Oh, I'll give you some privacy" Quinn stood up from the bed, starting to move to leave the room but Santana caught her.

"It's alright, you don't have to go."

"You sure?"

Santana smiled at the blonde, "I'm sure" Santana didn't mind Quinn seeing her body, she was pretty proud of it so why not show it off. "By the way, that dress looks incredible on you" Santana trailed her eyes down the blonde's body.

Quinn was right, it definitely did fit her in all the right places.

"Thank you" Quinn blushed a little and Santana noticed, thinking that it was adorable.

"Anyway, I'm just going to put another top on. You can sit back down if you want"

"Okay" Quinn sat back down on the bed, scooting back so that she was leaning against the headboard and also so that she had the perfect view of Santana.

Santana turned around and took off her t-shirt and grabbed another top and put it on. She then turned around and joined Quinn on the other side of the bed.

"So, are you not really into parties?" Santana asked as she got settled.

"I like them. I just prefer other people's company a bit more"

Santana couldn't help but grin, "is that so?"

"Yep" Quinn grinned widely, which Santana matched. "I like you tattoo" Quinn trailed her fingers over the tattoo on Santana's forearm.

"Thank you. I got in Fiji"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I met this tribe and stayed with them for a couple months and they gave it me when I was about to leave, said I always had a home with them."

"That's amazing." Quinn replied as her fingers kept on softly rubbing up and down Santana's arm. "Benny said you travelled around the world for three years, where did you go?" she asked.

"All over really. Too many places to even start to name"

"Alright, where was your favourite place?"

"Oooh that's a hard one. I loved Australia"

"How long were you there for?"

"About 8 months. I really didn't want to leave"

"Does it suck being back here then?"

"I mean, I wish I was still travelling around but I've found out that being here has some pretty great benefits" Santana grinned as Quinn's fingers trailed down from her arm to her fingers where they started playing with one another's.

"Is that so huh?" Quinn grinned at Santana's words.

"Definitely" Santana glanced down to Quinn's lips then back up to the hazel eyes which she had become crazy for.

The two of them slowly leaned in, each of them glancing at the others lips as they did so. They could both feel the other's breath on their lips, however, before they could feel the pressure of each other's lips on their own the door to Santana's lips flew open causing the girls to scramble away from each other and off the bed.

Benny opened the door and quickly walked into the room with a smile on his face as he saw the two girls. "There you are"

Santana tried to catch her breath, losing it after what just happened. "Here I am Benny boy"

"Not you San. Quinn" Benny grinned as he walked up to Quinn.

"I've been looking for you everywhere" Benny said as he stood next to Quinn.

"This is her San" Benny told his sister. However Santana had a confused look on her face as she didn't know what he was talking about. Seeing this look Benny leaned in so only his sister could here. "You know, the girl I was talking about"

Santana's heart pretty much sank as she heard that. She couldn't believe that Quinn was the girl Benny was so crazy about. Like brother, like sister, it apparently was.

However, Santana knew she had to play it cool now. "Oh um yeah"

"Quinn, this is my sister Santana. Santana this is Quinn" Benny introduced them.

"Uh yeah, we've met" Santana told her little brother.

"Sweet. Now come on, let's go downstairs and get a drink" Benny said as he started walking out the door.

"I'll be down in a minute Ben" Santana told him.

"Um yeah, me too" Quinn said after Santana.

Benny eyed them confusingly for a moment but then let it go and left the room.

Santana sighed as he left the room. Why did it have to be Quinn who Benny liked?

Once Benny was out of the room Quinn came up in front of Santana, a giant grin on her face. She wrapped her arms around Santana's neck as she pressed her body tightly up against Santana's.

"So, where were we?"

Santana placed her hands on Quinn's waist, pushing her back softly, but not enough to get her to step back. "We can't" She whispered as Quinn got close to her face.

Santana knew she had to control herself now.

"What? Why?" Quinn was confused, it seemed like they were getting somewhere a minute a go before Benny walked in. She didn't know what had happened to cause a shift in their behaviour.

"Because of my brother" Santana told her.

"What about him?"

Santana looked into Quinn's hazel eyes. "He likes you, in fact it's more than that. He's pretty crazy about you" she sighed.

Quinn didn't make any attempt to remove her arms from around Santana's neck or move her body away. "We're friends, I don't see him like that." She now tightened her grip on Santana, pressing them together tighter and because of this Santana had a hold back a moan. "I see you like that though"

"Fuck" Santana whispered, she saw Quinn like that also. "I can't do this to him Quinn, no matter how badly I want to"

"If we both want it, then what's the problem?" Quinn whispered and Santana could feel her breath on her lips, which just made her want to forget all about her morals and take Quinn right there.

"It's not right"

"It is right. Ever since I met you I've not been able to stop thinking about you, especially when I touch myself. I'm not giving up that easily" Quinn whispered into Santana's ear, before kissing her cheek and then leaving the room. Leaving an incredibly turned on Santana stood there alone.

"Fuck"

* * *

Santana couldn't believe what happened last night, especially what Quinn said to her. She used up all of her self-control last night. It was the hardest thing she had ever done but she felt like it was the right decision. Benny was her brother and for the past week and a half all she had heard from him was how amazing this girl he had met was, and to find out that the girl he was talking about was Quinn really sucked for Santana, because Quinn was also the girl Santana was crazy about.

The rest of the party went by in a blur for Santana, mainly because she got so drunk that she couldn't think about what had happened. However now, what happened was still on her mind only now she had a raging hangover also. What was worse however, was that she was stuck at work all day.

"Santana, customer" Burt shouted, and Santana walked out of the office to the front of the shop.

"Fuck" Santana whispered as she saw the blonde. She forgot that Quinn was coming by to pick up her car today, it wasn't just that thought, Quinn was also dressed in a dress which fitted her perfectly. It was like she wanted to torture Santana with what she was missing.

"Hi" Quinn grinned wildly as she saw Santana's reaction to seeing her. "I'm here to pick up my car"

"Right, uh, why don't you come back into the office and we can sort the payment" Santana turned around and led the way into the office with Quinn following behind her. Quinn shut the door behind her as she entered the room at the back of the body shop.

"So, last night was fun" Quinn spoke up first.

"It certainly was eventful"

"It definitely was" Quinn stepped forward so that she was directly in front of Santana.

"So how much do I owe you?" Quinn said.

"You uh, owe um, 150 dollars" Santana stuttered, Quinn being this close to her and Santana knowing that she couldn't do anything about it was having a major effect on her.

Quinn knew what affect she was having on Santana, and she was loving it. "Am I making you nervous? Being this close?" Quinn proceeded to wrap her arms around Santana's neck once again.

Santana gulped. Oh how badly she wanted to kiss Quinn right now. She was slowly losing self-control.

"I know you want me just as much as I want you"

Santana clenched her jaw as she tried to control her lust.

"Kiss me Santana" Quinn whispered, knowing full well that Santana was staring at her lips hungrily. "Kiss me"

Santana lost it. She couldn't control it anymore. She passionately connected her lips onto the blondes in front of her and as soon as she did, she saw fireworks. Santana grabbed Quinn by the hips and pushed her back so they were both pressed against the wall.

Quinn moaned into Santana's mouth as she felt the pressure from Santana's body pressed against hers and also how passionately Santana's lips were moving against hers.

Quinn's hands pulled Santana's neck in closer, as their tongues move against one another's they both tremble at how badly they want each other. The heat extracting of both of the becoming too hot to handle.

The kiss comes to a slow end when the two of them start to lose their breath. Their foreheads leans against one another as they pant heavily.

A knock at the door separates them however, and Burt walks in the room. "Santana, there's another customer out front. Would you mind taking that and I'll deal with the payment?" Burt asked.

Santana still trying to control her breathing, "Um, yeah sure" she gives Quinn one last look before leaving the room to go and deal with the new customer.

Now that she had a taster of what Quinn's lips felt like, she knew she wouldn't be able to control herself and she definitely knew that she wouldn't be able to concentrate properly for the rest of the day.

"So, we replaced the part that was missing in your engine and now you should be good to go" Burt happily told Quinn, as he was completely oblivious to what had happened in this room moments ago.

"Okay, thank you"

"You're welcome"

Quinn paid for the repairs and then was given the keys so that she could take her car. On her way out she tried to look for Santana but she wasn't anywhere around. She sighed disappointedly, after what had just happened between them she wanted to talk to the brunette now more than ever.

* * *

Monday came around pretty fast and Quinn was a little disappointed to how the weekend turned out. She really wanted to talk to Santana about what happened and how she wanted it to happen again, but she was nowhere to be seen. She tied to stop by the Body shop on Sunday to see if she was there but Burt told Quinn that it was Santana's day off and he didn't know where she was.

Now she didn't know when she was going to see the other girl again, but she really hoped fate would intervene and that she would see Santana's face soon.

"Hey Quinn" Quinn turned around from her locker and was faced with Benny.

"Hey" She replied back, a part of her felt a little awkward as she now knew Benny's feelings towards her.

"So, did you have fun on Friday night?"

"Yeah, it was good. You should do it again soon"

"Well my parents are heading to New York in two weeks so I might have another one then. I'll have to check with San though"

Quinn's face peaked up a little upon the mentioned of Santana.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, I gotta make sure she's here when we do it so she can buy us some alcohol" Benny chuckled, he was incredibly grateful for having a big sister who was old enough to buy him alcohol, because even though he had a fake ID, it didn't work much around the stores here because everyone pretty much knew everyone.

"Ah okay"

"So, anyway I was wondering if you wanted to come over this evening? We can work on the Spanish project and you could stay for dinner" Benny nervously asked.

Quinn was about to come up with an excuse as to why she couldn't come over, but then a thought popped into her head. If she went over to Benny's house she would most likely see Santana.

"Yeah sure"

Benny's face lit up as he heard Quinn's answer.

"Great. We can go straight there after school?"

"Sounds good"

As soon as school had finished Benny found Quinn and the two of them got in Benny's car and drove to his house. Quinn really wished that she drove to school today instead of getting a ride from Brittany so that she could have her car with her, meaning that she could leave any time she wanted.

They got to Benny's house and unfortunately for Quinn, no one was in. A negative for Quinn but in Benny's mind it was a positive.

"Where is everyone?" Quinn asked as they sat down at the kitchen table.

Benny was hoping that they would do the work in his room, but Quinn insisted that it would be better if they did it down here. This way Santana would hopefully notice her when she came in.

"They're all at work. Mom and Dad get home pretty late on Mondays and San should get home in about an hour"

Knowing that she would get to see Santana in an hour, would get Santana though this time she had to spend alone with Benny.

For the next hour, Quinn made sure that they focused on the work they had to do and every time Benny tried to drift away from the topic of work Quinn made sure to go back to it straight away.

When Quinn heard the door open her heart started beating ten times faster.

"Benny boy, you here?" Santana's voice shouted from the front door.

"Kitchen" Benny shouted back.

"I brought pizza for dinner… oh" Santana stumbled over her words as she saw Quinn. "Hi"

"Hi" Quinn smiled brightly at the brunette.

As Santana saw the hazel eyed beauty she completely got lost in a trance. Seeing her again just reminded Santana of the kiss they shared and how she desperately wanted to do it again.

"Quinn is staying for dinner, do you mind?" Benny said.

Santana's eyes were still on Quinn, "I don't mind" she couldn't help but give her a small smile.

"Great" Benny grinned, "So what pizza did you get"

"Only the best kind of pizza, pepperoni and Bacon" Santana grinned as she placed the pizza on the table and opened the top.

She sat down on the table opposite Quinn and next top benny who was sat at the top.

"I love pepperoni and Bacon pizza, especially when it has extra bacon" Quinn spoke up as her eyes were still placed on Santana.

"Well you're in luck because I asked for extra bacon" Santana replied.

"Lucky you were here Quinn" Benny said as he started digging into his slice of pizza.

"Yeah, it is" Quinn bit her lip as she smiled at Santana. She also couldn't help but play it further as she moved her foot to rub softly up and down Santana's leg.

Santana jumped a little bit at the action, but as she lifted her head she saw the look Quinn was giving her.

"So um, what were you two doing?" She asked, her voice a little shaky as she was seriously starting to get turned on by the simple touch from Quinn.

"Spanish homework" Benny replied as he grabbed another piece of pizza. "We're partners for a project"

Santana chuckled, "then you should apologise to Quinn because you suck at Spanish"

"I don't suck at Spanish"

"Hate to say Benny boy but you do, but I guess not all of us can have the natural talent I possess" Santana grinned confidently.

"So you speak fluent Spanish then?" Quinn asked.

"Sí, estoy básicamente el hermano más talento y de mejor apariencia en esta familia"

Quinn decided that hearing Santana speak Spanish was incredibly sexy. How she just wanted Santana to whisper things to her in that language, that was definitely on her wish list, and she would most definitely get it ticket off.

"I understand some Spanish San, and what you said is definitely not true" Benny spoke up.

"What did you say?" Quinn asked as she raised an eyebrow intriguingly.

"She said that she was more talented and better looking than me, which I think we can all agree that that is just not true" Benny said, although Quinn begged to differ.

"Whatever you need to believe Ben" Santana playfully nudged her brother.

The conversation continued like this, with the two siblings playing off each other whilst the two girls sent glances to one another. Quinn was incredibly happy when Benny's phone started to ring and he went upstairs to go and answer it, leaving Quinn and Santana alone.

"So, I stopped by the shop yesterday. Burt said it was your day off" Quinn spoke up first.

"Yeah, I went to go and see a friend in Columbus. How come you stopped by? Is something wrong with your car?" Santana asked, trying to avoid the inevitable conversation.

Quinn stood up from her seat and moved to go and sit in the vacant seat next to Santana.

"I think you know why I stopped by"

"Quinn"

"I want to talk about that kiss. Actually, I want to skip the talk and just get down to the kissing again" Quinn placed her hand on Santana's cheek and Santana instantly leaned into the touch.

"We can't" Santana whispered, however even she didn't believe her words.

"We both want each other, why fight against that?" Quinn leaned in and whispered against Santana's lips.

Santana's eyes were planted on Quinn's lips, she knew she couldn't hold it back anymore. However, it seemed that whenever they were just about to kiss Benny always had the perfect timing to interrupt them. They both scooted back from each other as soon as they heard Benny come down the stairs.

"Sorry about that" Benny sat back down in his seat. "How come you moved?" he asked, noticing Quinn wasn't in the same seat she was in before he left.

"Oh I was just showing Santana something" Quinn shrugged off, "Who was on the phone?" she asked, shifting the topic away from her and Santana.

"Sam. He was just talking about the game tomorrow night"

"Oh yeah, your first game" Santana realised.

"Yup" Benny grinned in excitement. "You gonna be there?"

"I wouldn't miss it"

The three of them continued chatting for another hour until Santana and Benny's parents arrived home. Quinn decided that she should probably leave now and get home herself, the only problem was that she didn't have her car with her.

"I'll drive you" Benny immediately offered.

"Benny have you done your English homework I told you to complete yesterday?" Maribel asked.

"Well, not yet but-"

"Then you're not going anywhere mister. Santana, would you mind driving Quinn home?"

"Um, sure"

Quinn was jumping for joy on the inside, today could not have gone better and now that she and Santana were going to be alone once again she still had time to get another kiss.

Quinn said goodbye to Benny and then followed Santana out of the front door and then got in the passenger seat of Santana's car.

"Nice car" Quinn commented as she got in Santana's black 1969 Boss 429 mustang.

"Thanks, it's my baby" Santana said, as she drove off.

"I've had fun tonight. You and Benny seem to get along very well"

"Yeah, we were all each other had whilst we were growing up. So we're pretty close. I guess that's why I feel pretty bad about leaving for three years" Santana admitted, she didn't know why but something about Quinn made her feel comfortable about opening up.

"Why do you feel bad?"

"Benny was pretty upset when I left. He told me he felt like I was abandoning him, especially since he and my parents don't get on so well. Now I'm just trying to be there for him again"

"Is that why you're hesitant to act on your feelings with me?" Quinn had to ask, causing Santana to turn her head to have a little glance at Quinn before turning back to the road.

"Something like that"

They arrived at Quinn's house a few minutes later, since Lima was a pretty small town everything was in close distance.

"Will you walk me to my door?" Quinn asked.

"Sure" Santana said after a moment's hesitation.

The two of them got out of the car and walked up to Quinn's doorstep. Quinn turned to open the door but then turned back around to face Santana.

She stepped up so that she was pressed up against the brunette and placed her hands on the back of Santana's neck.

"You can't spend your life trying to please everyone Santana. You want to be there for Benny? That's fine, but you can't keep pushing your feelings back forever"

Santana once again could feel Quinn's breath on her lips and it was intoxicating. Her eyes were glued to Quinn's lips and this time she couldn't stop herself.

She leaned in and slowly connected her lips to Quinn's.

Fireworks. Just like she remembered.

Her hands sought Quinn's waist as they kissed. She outline the bottom of Quinn's lip with her tongue asking for entrance to which Quinn granted her straight away. The heated exchange becoming more and more passionate as it continued.

Santana knew for certain that she had never experienced a kiss this good before. There was just something about Quinn which drove her crazy, it was like they were two magnetic forces being attracted together. Like they just belonged together.

The kiss came to a slow end and they were once again left with their foreheads leaning against one another's.

"Goodnight Santana"

"Night Quinn"

Santana watched as Quinn turned to enter her house, giving Santana a smile before closing the door after her. Santana lifted her fingers to her still tingling lips, a small smile on her face.

She walked back to her car and drove home with the memory of Quinn's lips planted against her own.

* * *

The next day Santana was unable to focus (as if that had been a surprise), but all throughout the night and day Quinn and the kiss had been on her mind.

All day throughout work she couldn't help but focus her thoughts and minds on the kiss they shared on Quinn's doorstep. She kind of felt bad for whoever's car she was fixing because they were not getting her full attention. Her full attention, however was focused on the kiss she and Quinn shared and how when she thought of the passionate exchange, her lips started to tingle from the memory.

She had to shake her head so that she could forget about the memory just for now because she had to finish working on this car soon so that she would be able to make it to the school in time for Benny's game.

Luckily for that was what she managed to do. Once she was done she quickly stopped by the house to get changed out of her oily clothes and then got back in her car and drove to the high school.

She got out of the car and started to walk to the football field, however, before she started to walk up to the stands she was stopped by someone softly grabbing her arm. She turned her head and saw the girl which had been controlling her thoughts ever since she had bumped into her.

"Hey" Quinn grinned at the brunette.

"Hey" Santana replied back as her eyes scanned down Quinn's body. She couldn't believe how good Quinn looked in her cheerleading outfit.

"See something you like?" Quinn playfully said as she saw Santana's eyes trail her body.

Santana lifted her eyes back up to Quinn's after just being caught staring at the blonde. "I definitely do" she muttered under her breath, but Quinn heard every word and that got her smirking even more than she was before.

"You should get a good seat up there, so you have a great view" Quinn told her, referring to the stands.

"I will, but you can see the field clearly from all the seats right?"

"I wasn't talking about the field" Quinn gave her a flirty wink before turning around and walking back to the other cheerleaders.

Santana couldn't help but watch her go, and she definitely couldn't help how her eyes travelled south of Quinn's body down to her ass.

She then turned around and walked up to the stands, making sure she got a good seat like Quinn said, because she really did want to get a good view.

The cheerleaders started their routine and all Santana could focus on was Quinn, the way her body was moving and hips were shaking, she was getting turned on by just watching her. What didn't help was the fact that as she was moving, Quinn's eyes were plastered on Santana's.

The cheerleaders finished their routine and the game started soon after, Santana knew that she was supposed to focus on Benny and the team but her eyes were still drifting back to Quinn. She was seriously trying to focus on the game but she just couldn't help it. But, then she saw Quinn lean in to another cheerleader to say something and then turned back to Santana with a giant flirtatious smile on her face, then she turned around and walked off in the direction of the school.

Santana's buried her eyebrows in confusion, what was Quinn up to. She knew she shouldn't follow, but she did. She stood up from her seat and walked down the steps and out of the stands and followed Quinn towards the school.

She got inside, but she couldn't see Quinn anywhere, that was until she saw the blonde standing in the doorway of an empty classroom.

"Fancy seeing you here" Quinn grinned wildly.

Santana shook her head lightly as she smiled before placing her hands on Quinn's waist and leaning in to connect her lips to the blondes.

Quinn grinned into the kiss as she felt Santana's lips on her own again. Her arms wrapped around Santana's neck as the brunette walked backwards into the room after pushing the door closed. Not that anyone would walk in on them since they were all watching the game.

Santana entered her tongue into the blonde's mouth causing them both to moan at the sensation and the pressure. Santana walked then back so that they were leaning against the teacher's desk. She grabbed Quinn's legs and lifted her up on to the desk, causing Quinn to wrap her legs around Santana's waist.

Santana's hands drifted to the back of Quinn and down to her ass where she squeezed tight. Because of this Quinn moaned loudly into her mouth and Santana had never heard a better sound.

"Santana" Quinn moaned into the kiss. "I want you"

"Fuck" Santana whispered as she heard Quinn utter those words.

"That's exactly what I want"

Santana was just about to move her hands to Quinn's front and give Quinn exactly what she wanted, that was until she remembered a conversation she had with Benny the other day.

"Wait" Santana said, as she slowly stopped the kiss.

"What's wrong" Quinn placed her hands on Santana's cheeks.

"Benny told me you're in the celibacy club"

"I am, but I don't care about that anymore. I just want you" Quinn tightened her legs which were wrapped around Santana's waist, in order to bring her closer.

"Quinn" Santana lightly shook her head.

"Santana" Quinn shut her off with a kiss. "I want you" She insisted.

It was Quinn's choice and hearing that she wanted her told Santana everything, Santana just wanted to make sure it was what Quinn wanted before they actually did anything.

Santana got herself back into the kiss, however she soon stopped herself once again.

"Wait" she leant back and Quinn groaned.

"Santana, please. I want you so bad!"

Santana couldn't help but smile. "Not here"

"What?"

"You waited this long so you obviously want it to be special. I want it to be special for you, and I don't want your first time to be on a school desk. You're worth more than that"

Quinn grinned as she heard Santana's reasoning. She leaned in and gave Santana a peck on the lips, "Thank you"

"For what?"

"For caring. Now come on, let's get out of here" Quinn unravelled her legs from Santana's waist and hopped down from the desk, she grabbed Santana's hand and intertwined Santana's fingers with her own.

"Did you drive here?" Santana asked as they walked to the parking lot.

"No, I got a ride from Brittany"

"Perfect" Santana walked them to her car, and as soon as they both got in she drove off. She would apologise and make up an excuse to Benny as to why she wasn't at the game.

She drove to one of Lima's only hotels and instantly asked for a room. She paid then and there and when she got the room key, she intertwined Quinn's hand with her own and walked quickly to the elevator.

As the got inside the elevator, Quinn pushed her back against the wall and instantly attached her lips onto the brunette's neck.

"Fuck Quinn" Santana moaned as Quinn sucked on her neck.

"When we get in that room, that's exactly what I want"

The elevator dinged for their floor and Quinn grabbed Santana's hand and dragged them out of the elevator and towards their room.

They got to the room and Santana quickly opened it. The two of the stumbled in after reconnecting their lips and managing to close the door behind them.

Quinn walked them backwards towards the bed, where she pushed Santana down.

Quinn stood up over Santana who was now sat on the bed. She gave the brunette a suggestive Quinn as she slowly lifted her top over her head, and then dragged her skirt down her long pale legs.

Santana's mouth watered at the sight of Quinn in a matching set of a black lace bra and panties.

"Do you like?" Quinn asked and Santana nodded her head straight away. "Good, because I wore them for you" She said before straddling the brunettes lap and connected their lips back together.

Santana's hands found placement on Quinn's waist as she flipped them over so that Quinn was lying in the middle of the bed and that Santana was on top of her.

Santana reached for the bottom of her t-shirt and lifted it over her head before leaning back down to connect her lips back on to Quinn's.

She reached around Quinn's back and unclasped her bra and quickly threw it behind her shoulder. She trailed her kisses down from Quinn's lips to her neck and then to her chest, where she enveloped Quinn's hard nipple in her mouth.

"Fuck Santana" Quinn moaned as her fingers ran through the base of Santana's hair.

Santana's hand found Quinn's other breast which wasn't occupied by her mouth and ran her thumb over the nub as she massaged the breast.

Santana rolled her hips, making sure that her thigh pushed against Quinn's centre.

"Take your mmh, jeans off" Quinn muttered between moans, wanting Santana and herself to be completely naked so they could feel each other's naked body move against their own.

Santana, wanting that just as much as Quinn did stood up to remove her jeans and Quinn got rid of her black lace panties. Santana stood at the end of the bed, her eyes glued to Quinn and her body. She had travelled around the world and seen some pretty amazing things, but none of them compared to what she was seeing now.

Quinn wiggled her finger suggestively at Santana, causing the brunette to smirk and climb back on top of Quinn to reconnect their lips together.

"Touch me San" Quinn pleaded, feeling the uncontrollable need for Santana kick in big time right now.

"Are you sure about this?" Santana had to ask once again, she really didn't want to do anything which Quinn was either unsure about or didn't want.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life" Quinn insisted.

Santana smiled as her hand trailed down south. Her hand gently massaged Quinn's inner thigh groaning as she felt the wetness coat them, before slowly moving her hand up. She cupped Quinn's centre causing them both to moan. Quinn's back arched from the touch as Santana leaned in to attach her lips to Quinn's neck.

"You're so wet" Santana husked as her mouth moved against Quinn's ear.

"It's what you do to me"

Santana fingers slid through Quinn's centre, quickly finding placement on the blonde's clit where she rubbed in tight circles.

"Oh my God" Quinn breathed out at the new sensation.

Santana, knowing that Quinn needed more moved her finger down to Quinn's opening. She circled it slightly with a little bit of pressure.

"Are you ready?" She asked and Quinn didn't waste any time in nodded her head.

Santana slowly pushed her finger inside, as a result Quinn arched her back. Santana started off slowly, pushing her finger in and out of the blonde. Quinn moaned at the sensation, it feeling better and better as Santana continued.

Santana moved her other hand down to rub circles of Quinn's clit as her other hand moved in and out of the blonde.

"San" Quinn moaned loudly, she could tell that she wasn't far off and that she was incredibly close.

"Come for me Quinn" Santana whispered into her ear and as Santana curled her fingers inside of the blonde, Quinn came moaning the Latina's name as she did so.

Santana kept moving her finger in and out of Quinn to push her through her orgasm. As she started to come down she slowly removed her finger from the blonde and then moved her hand up to intertwine with Quinn's by her head.

"Wow" Quinn whispered as she came back to her senses. "That was amazing" Quinn lifted her other hand to place behind Santana's neck and bring her in for a kiss.

"You've seen nothing yet"

"We're just getting started aren't we?" Quinn grinned.

"Definitely" Santana beamed back before placing a kiss on Quinn's lips and then trailing her kisses down Quinn's body.

* * *

Quinn went to school with a giant grin on her face the next day. She and Santana had spent the whole night and sometime in the morning at the hotel. Santana was beyond amazing, especially with the way the brunette had treated her last night.

After the first and second round, they ordered some room service and then spent the whole night talking which then turned into rounds three and four. Quinn was incredibly disappointed when morning came around. She would have been down to skip school just so that she could spend the day in bed with Santana, but Santana couldn't skip work.

She arrived at school and straight away went over to her locker to get her books out for her first class.

"What's got you so smiley" Quinn heard Brittany say as the other blonde came up next to her.

"Nothing" Quinn replied, however the grin which was plastered on her face told Brittany otherwise.

"Come on, tell me" Brittany pleaded.

Quinn closed her locker and turned to face Brittany. "Fine, but you can't tell anyone"

"I promise"

Quinn looked around making sure that no one was listening to their conversation.

"I slept with someone" Quinn whispered and as soon as she did a shocked, excited look arrived on Brittany's face.

"Who?"

"Santana"

"Santana?" Brittany replied back confusingly, but then she figured it out. "As in Santana Lopez? Benny's sister?"

"Yeah"

"Oh my God!" Brittany couldn't believe it. "I thought you were getting with Benny though?"

"What? No, I was never getting with Benny. He likes me but I don't like him like that"

"You like his sister like that"

"Yeah. I'm crazy about her Britt" Quinn truthfully told her blonde friend.

"Wow. So, are you going to tell him?" Brittany asked.

"No! He would freak out, plus I know Santana wouldn't want that"

"This is crazy! So, what are you going to do?"

"Keep seeing her in private I guess, until we figure out what to do"

"You know that things never stay private for long around here Q" Brittany told her, and Quinn knew that she was right. She just hoped it would work out for Santana and herself.

"They have to. I'm crazy about her Britt"

"You just gotta make sure Benny doesn't find out"

* * *

After school, Quinn went straight to the body shop to go and see Santana and as soon as the she saw the brunette Quinn immediately dragged her into the empty office. Which is how they got to this moment of Santana with her fingers deep inside the blonde who was sat on the desk with Santana stood between her legs.

"Oh fuck yeah, right there" Quinn moaned as Santana curled her fingers to hit Quinn's G spot.

"You like that baby?"

"So much"

"Santana?" A voice called out from outside the office. A voice which both girls recognised as Benny's voice.

"Oh fuck" Santana whispered upon hearing her little brothers voice.

"Is the door locked?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah"

"Are the blinds closed?"

"Yeah" Santana replied once again.

"Then you better not stop"

Santana followed Quinn's instructions, keeping her fingers pumping in and out of the blonde.

"Oh my God. I'm gonna cum"

"Do it"

Quinn leaned in and pressed her face into Santana's neck to muffle her sounds as her orgasm took over her.

"Fuck" Quinn whispered as she came down from her high.

"Santana?" Benny's voice shouted out once again.

"Shit, I better go see what he wants. Stay in here and I'll try to get rid of him" Santana instructed as she separated herself from Quinn and straightened out her clothes before unlocking the door and slipping out the small space so that Quinn could not be seen.

"Benny, what are you doing here?" Santana said as she walked up to him.

"There you are. I just wondered where you were, you weren't at the game last night"

Santana instantly felt guilty. "I know, I'm sorry I just had so much work to do. I promise I'll make it to your next one though!"

"It's okay" Benny replied back but Santana knew that he was a little disappointed. "So, when do you finish?"

"I'm just about to close up, why?"

"Fancy heading over to Breadstix, mom and dad won't be home for a while and you know I can barely cook"

"Uh yeah sure, can do. I'll close up here and meet you there in ten"

"Okay, sweet. Foods on you, you know since you missed my game and all"

Santana chuckled, "Guilt trip me why don't you" Benny shrugged cheekily. "Fine, but there better be a bowl of breadsticks waiting for me when I get there"

"Alright. See you in a bit" Benny walked off to his own car, quickly got in and then drove away.

Once Santana saw that he was out of sight she opened the door to the office where the blonde was waiting.

"I guess we're not spending tonight together then?" Quinn pouted.

"Sorry Q"

"It's okay. As long as you come over later when you're done, we can continue where we left off here" she lifted her eyebrows playfully.

Santana grinned, "Now that I can do."

"I'll be waiting for you then" Quinn gave Santana a kiss goodbye and then left. Santana quickly closed up the shop and then followed Benny in the direction of Breadstix.

"So, what's up Benny boy? You seem upset. Still sad I missed your game" Santana commented as she sat down at the table.

"Nah, it's not that"

"Then what is it?" Santana asked. She hated seeing her little brother sad.

"Today I overheard Quinn and Brittany talking. I didn't hear much but it sounded like Quinn is seeing someone" Benny said and as soon as he did, Santana's heartrate increased dramatically.

"Oh yeah? Did um, they say who she was seeing?" she asked nervously. God knows how Benny would react to the news that Santana was who Quinn was seeing.

"No, I didn't hear. It just sucks because I really like her. Maybe I can get her to give me another shot, see how much better I am for her than this other person" Benny suggested hopefully.

Santana however, did not like that idea.

"Surely if she's happy with this other person it would be best not to get involved" Santana told him.

"I don't know. I think I just need to prove to her that we would be amazing together"

"I don't know Benny. I don't think you should get involved in other people's relationships. It's best to just leave it. Why not focus on someone else who is actually available?" Santana suggested, hoping that he would just let Quinn go and take her advice.

"None of them are her though, she's amazing San"

Santana gave him a small smile. She full well knew how amazing Quinn was and apart of her felt incredibly guilty for being the one who Quinn was currently invested in, but the other part of her was happy that she had Quinn in her life, and she was the one who could be with Quinn.

"Well anyway, how did your game go yesterday?" She asked, wanting to get away from the topic of the hazel eyed girl.

Benny's face peaked up at this, "It was amazing, and we won!"

They managed to stay clear of the Quinn conversation from that moment on and just shifted between random topics to talk about. At the end of the meal Benny asked Santana if she was coming home tonight but Santana made up the excuse that she was staying at a friends because they were going to go out.

Santana made sure to wait five minutes before she drove to Quinn's house. She rang the doorbell as soon as she got there and the blonde instantly answered it with a grin on her face as she knew it was going to be Santana.

They spent the whole night talking and having sex. Santana was incredibly glad that Quinn's parents were not home this evening because they definitely would have heard them and they would definitely know that their virginal daughter was not so virginal anymore.

They even talked about the future and how once Quinn was done with high school she wanted to go to Columbia in New York, which was great for Santana because New York was where she wanted to be.

Morning came around and even though it was the weekend and she didn't have work, Santana knew that she would probably have to get back home in order to avoid any awkward questions from Benny about her whereabouts.

Quinn walked Santana downstairs to the door. "I wish you didn't have to go" She playfully pouted as she wrapped her arms around Santana's neck.

"I know baby, I'll come back later though" Santana grinned at the blonde girl.

"You better"

Quinn leaned in and captured Santana's lips with her own, the kiss going from 1-10 instantly. She wanted to give Santana something to think about for the whole day until she would see her again.

"Damn" Santana whispered as they let go of the kiss.

Quinn opened the door for Santana, giving her one last peck before Santana walked out of the door. Quinn couldn't let her go just like that though. She ran out of the door following Santana, tapping her on the shoulder and as soon as the brunette turned around she jumped into Santana's arms and passionately connected their lips once again.

They let go from one another with huge grins on their faces, however it wasn't long until those grins were wiped off their faces. Standing just outside of Quinn's house in the driveway stood Benny, who had both a shocked, angry and sad expression on his face.

"Benny" Santana whispered as she saw him.

Benny quickly turned around and got straight back in his car and drove off.

"Shit" This wasn't good. She knew she had to get home and speak to him about all of this. She turned back to Quinn, "I've gotta go and deal with this"

"It's okay. Let me know how it goes"

Santana nodded and turned around to walk to her car, leaving Quinn stood there watching her.

Quinn couldn't help but be incredibly worried about what was going to happen, she really didn't want to lose Santana.

"Santana" She shouted.

Santana turned back and as soon as she saw the worried look on Quinn's face, she knew what Quinn was thinking. She ran back to the blonde and leaned in to kiss her lips. "We'll be okay. I've just gotta go and talk to him" she reassured. Quinn had nothing to worry about because Santana so too invested in her to give up now.

"I'll see you later" She gave Quinn one last peck before walking back to her car and driving off in the direction of her house.

She soon got back to her house and sighed with relief and nervousness as she saw Benny's car in the driveway. She really didn't want to have this conversation but she knew she had to.

She walked straight in and found Benny in his room.

"Benny" she whispered to get his attention.

"How could you do this to me?" Benny whispered, anger was coming off in his voice, which Santana couldn't really blame him for.

"I'm sorry" Was all Santana could say.

"You know how I felt about her"

"I feel that way about her too. I'm crazy about her Ben" Santana admitted to him.

"You're so selfish Santana. You always have been. Always thinking about yourself first" Benny spat out.

"I can't help the way I feel Benny, neither can Quinn. It just happened okay, I met her the day I moved to town, before I knew how you felt about her. We just clicked. When you told me the girl you liked was Quinn I tried to stay away from her but-"

"But once again Santana does what she wants without giving a damn about anyone else"

"Benny, that's not fair"

"I can't believe you're the one she was talking about, my own sister! I bet you two have just been laughing about me behind my back"

"We haven't Benny. We both feel really bad about this situation, but you can't control who you fall for"

"Fall for?"

"I'm falling for her Benny. I'm crazy about her" She repeated.

"Get out San"

"Benny, please. I'm sorry how this all worked out and I'm sorry that we hurt you. You're my brother and I love you. I'll do anything to make it up to you"

"Anything?"

"Yeah" Santana confirmed.

"Break up with her then"

Santana paused for a moment before replying, "I'm sorry Ben, but that's the one thing I won't do" after she said that she turned around and left the room. She had said all she needed to. She hated that she hurt her brother but she couldn't control the way she felt, and she sure as hell wasn't going to give up what she had with Quin just to make Benny's ego feel better. In time he would get over it and Santana knew that.

She also knew that staying around and lingering around Benny wasn't going to help the situation right now so she got back in her car and drove back to Quinn's.

* * *

It took Benny a little while but he and Santana got back to how they used to be, he even apologised for the way he acted when he first found out about Santana and Quinn.

He went on to say that he was actually happy for them once he saw how happy Quinn made his sister. This also came around the time when Benny started seeing a girl called Marley. Marley was good for Benny, much better than Quinn would have been for him. Santana had never seen her brother so happy before and she loved that.

Things with Quinn got even better than they were before. After Benny had found out about them they came out as an official couple since they didn't really have any excuse to hide it anymore. Quinn's parents weren't too pleased about it but they got over it eventually. Judy even started to warm up to Santana in the end.

They had made so many plans for the future, most of them about New York and how they were both moving their in September. Santana had an apartment lined up and Quinn had her dorm room. Quinn originally wanted to move in to the apartment with Santana, but Santana told her that she wanted Quinn to have the full college experience and wanted her girlfriend to experience life in the dorms, which Quinn accepted eventually, knowing that she could still spend the night with Santana at the apartment any time she wanted and Santana could always come to the dorm room. What made her agree however, was the agreement that they would live together in Quinn's second year.

Both Santana and Quinn had never been happier. They brought out the best in each other. They would challenge each other and play of each other. They were meant to be.


End file.
